Moonlight confessions
by Labrys84
Summary: My first Xena fanfic. And it's a bit, ehm, explicit. So don't continue reading it that's not your thing. English is not my first language, so please be nice! :) And yeah, I know the chapters are a bit short, but that's why I posted everything I've written so far, at the same time. :)
1. Chapter 1

As the moonlight cast shadows around her, she couldn't help but to make her way trough the woods. She was searching, looking for something, or someone. She came to an halt as she heard the water splashing just down the hill.  
And there she was, standing in waist high water, and with small drops of it slowly dripping down her glistening, firm body.

Xena felt breathless and her mouth went dry. She didn't know why the bard had decided to go so far from the camp or even why she had felt the urge to take a bath in the middle of the night. She just knew that, as she woke up, she wasn't next to her and that had made her panic.

_What in the gods names is she doing, _Xena thought to herself._ And what am I doing? Just standing here, looking. And why is my heart racing like Argo when she sees an apple tree? Should I make myself known? Or should I just stay here and see what she's up to? I really should make myself known though, 'cause this is getting embarrassing. _

But something stopped Xena as she was about to walk towards the bard. Maybe it was a hunch or just maybe it was the fainted sound of a moan.

_What in the..._ Xena's heart jolted. _Is she? _

The warrior crept closer, trying her best not to make a sound. As she came closer to he waterline, still concealed behind the bushes, she saw how Gabrielle had a firm grip on her round breast and the other hand was hidden in the water. As she gently rubbed her soft pink nipple she moaned out a quiet "Ahh Xeeenaa..."

Xena gasped, and then quickly put her hand in front of her mouth. Hoping that Gabrielle hadn't heard her.

Gabrielle hesitated. Her eyes became alert and she was looking around. Xena didn't even breath and after a short while Gabrielle shook her head as she's just heard an animal or something. She slowly started to caress her breasts again.

As Xena felt a tingling between her thighs she felt confused. _I must have heard it wrong. Just a fiction of my imagination. But by the gods she is beautiful. _

And there it was again, but this time Xena was prepared, with her hand already covering her mouth.

Ahhhh by the gods Xena, Gabrielle screamed as she bent her head back, grasping her breast firmly.

Xena felt her muscles contract and that pulsating feeling between her legs. Gabrielle started walking towards the beach and Xena, quietly, ducked behind some smaller bushes.

The bard placed a soft pelt on the sand and laid herself down. At first she was only looking at the stars, while Xena wondered how she would be able to sneak out of there without making a sound. She felt that she really needed to get herself off 'cause she was dripping wet and would be very cranky in the morning if she didn't get to come tonight.

The fact that the woman she shared her life with, the woman she apparently was falling for - yeah it was no use hiding it anymore, her insides screamed the bards name – was laying naked, just a few feet away, satisfied by her own hands, by the thoughts of her. Yeah that was something Xena didn't really comprehended at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Xena was about to quietly make her way from the bushes, she saw that Gabrielle's fingers softly trailed her skin, up and down, making her small pink nipples harden. Xena just managed to drown a loud grunt as she felt her stomach turn, in a very good way. She just had to touch herself, just to feel the wetness and perhaps just try to still the needs that pounded inside her.

As she saw the bards hands caressing her wet body Xena started to rub her dripping sex. Quietly, so she wouldn't get caught she let her fingers firmly massage her clit. Every time she started to breath more heavily she stopped.

Gabrielle had made her way down to her glistening, swollen, sex. She spread her legs wide open and let two fingers thrust inside her, making her moan loud and hoarse, and as plunged her fingers hard inside and her thumb was rubbing the clit, she screamed out Xena's name yet again. And in unison Xena came hard behind the bushes, screaming out loud.

A very startled Gabrielle shrieked and covered herself.

"Who's there?" She shouted out in the dark forest. "Come out or I'll find you and beat the crap out of you." She looked all around, trying to see if anything moved by the trees. "Ya know, I'm traveling with Xena, the warriorprincess, and if I scream she will hear it and come running, and then you will be sorry!"

"Ohh I heard it alright!" Xena stepped out from behind the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabrielle's face turned dark red.

"O... Ooohh... Ehm..."

"Don't blush Gab." Xena said as she slowly walked towards the beautiful bard.

Gabrielle, all red with shame covered her face with her hands.

"No, don't do that! Let me see you!" Xena gently grabbed her hands moving them away from the face, and placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"Can you see me?" She asked. "Can you see what you are doing to me?" She slowly bent down her head, closing in on Gabrielle's lips, hesitating so Gabrielle could move away if she wanted to. But the bard stood still, her lips separated and their lips meet in a soft kiss. Xena let her tongue lick Gabrielle's soft lips, gently pushing it in her mouth to meet her tongue. They really tasted each other, for the first time, and the kiss was so full of love and restrained lust that none of them ever wanted it to end.

Gabrielle was the one that pulled away first.

"Xena," she whispered, "Xena how did you? What did we? Let's just take a moment to breath all this in." She started to pace back and forth, fidgeting her hands. Xena just looked at her, smiling at her, letting her have her way for a bit, because she knew that when Gabrielle got like this, no one could make her stop. At least not right away.

When the bard almost made an trail in the sands Xena stepped forward, gripping her by her shoulders and turned her towards her. "Gabby! Stay still for a moment will ya! You're making me seasick with all that pacing back and forth," she said as she laughed.

"Look, there's something I wanna tell you..." Xena hesitated, suddenly feeling nervous. _Me, the warriorprincess nervous. That never happens._ _What if I do this and it's all a mistake. What if she doesn't feel the same! What if.._

"Xena!" Gabrielle interrupted her bewildering thoughts, and Xena could focus again.

"Xena, what is it that you need to tell me? And don't drift away again. Please!"

Xena looked Gabrielle deep in her eyes.

"I love you!" she said as the feeling of her insides turning made her body jerk. Gabrielle gasped and a tear, just one, slowly started to fall down her cheek. "I love you and I always have, and I always will." Xena said holding Gabrielle's hands in hers. "I wanna be with you, and no one else. Not just like before, but also as lovers and life partners in more than one way."

She looked at the bard that she loved so much, wiping away that single tear from her face.

"Gabrielle, please say something!"

Gabrielle's voice was barely audible as she tried to speak. "Ohh Xena! Ohh, I love you so, so much. And all the things you've just said makes me feel like nothing ever before."

Xena smiled a huge smile before she grabbed Gabrielle's face and kissed her with all the love she possessed.

Soon the kiss deepened and their bodies burned with lust. Xena started to caress Gabrielle's naked breasts and the bard moaned, pressing her hips against Xena's.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabrielle knew what this would lead to, and she felt nervous. She knew that Xena was no novice in the act of making love to another woman. She had told her all about the 'adventures' with Lao Ma. She swallowed a bitter taste of jealousy and tried to concentrate on Xena's soft kisses on her neck, on her firm but yet sweet touch on and around her nipples.

Gabrielle was no virgin herself, well not exactly anyway. She had made love to Perdicus at their wedding night and it was sweet and nice. But it was nothing like the sensation she felt now, when Xena firmly lifted her up, and laid her down on the pelt.

She watched as her love took her clothes of, never breaking eye contact.

"Gabrielle, I want to touch you." Xena said with a huskiness in her voice that Gabrielle never heard before.

"Ohh Xena,please!" she pleaded. She felt as she were about to explode if she wouldn't touch her soon.

Their lips met and Xena nibbled her bottom lip as her hands made a burning trail along her body. Gabrielle bucked her hips, all her essence screamed out for Xena, screamed in eagerness to have her fill her. As Xena's hand finally made its way to Gabrielle's drenched sex and she felt all of the wetness that was made just for her, her eyes widened and she moaned out Gabrielle's name.

Xena was about to come just feeling how wet Gabrielle actually was, and as she spread her folds and slowly let a finger slip inside her, Gabrielle gasped for air.

"Are you alright Gabby? Shall I continue?" Xena asked worried.

"Mhm, yeah, please Xena. It feels so good. Please don't stop!" Gabrielle panted as every muscle in her body answered to the gorgeous warriors touch.

Xena kissed her again,slowly and full of passion, as she let another finger slip in to Gabrielle's entrance. Gabrielle moaned louder for every thrust and Xena slowed down the pace.

"Not yet. I want you to last long. I want to take you to places you've never experienced before." Xena said lovingly, as she broke the kiss. "Do you trust me?" She asked, searching for some kind of hesitation in those beautiful green eyes.

"With all my heart. To Hades and back." Gabrielle answered with eyes filled with all the convincing Xena needed.

She left a trail of butterfly-soft kisses along her body, and Gabrielle shivered with every touch, as Xena's long raven black hair tickled her burning body. As Xena reached the end of her stomach, where Gabrielle's soft blonde curls started, she looked up at her soulmate, giving her the chance to say no. But the bard was panting heavily, bucking her hips to meet Xena's head as she approached her drenched sex. And when Xena closed her lips around Gabrielle's engorged clit, flicking it with her tongue, Gabrielle called out her name, "Xeeeeeeeenaaaa!"

Xena started sucking and licking the clit, thinking that this must be how ambrosia tasted. She let her tongue play at her entrance, pushing it in and out, just for a while until she returned to the clit, and let two of her fingers take that place instead.

Gabrielle's fingers was entangled in Xena's hair and she pressed herself down to her face as she breathed heavily, grunting Xena's name over and over again.

Xena felt her warm, wet walls tighten around her fingers as she fastened her pace, never leaving the sweet taste of Gabrielle's swollen clit, and soon the bards body started to convulse and she screamed out in the night, "By the gods Xena. I love you!"

Xena slowly withdrew her fingers but left her mouth and tongue to taste the sweet juices that over flooded Gabrielle's already drenched sex. She moaned in content, knowing that she was the one that have done this. Gabrielle's body still convulsed with a few seconds apart as Xena lifted her head, and meet the greenest eyes she's ever seen before. Gabrielle's eyes had darkened with lust and she smiled when Xena looked at her.

"Come up to me." She asked. "Lay beside me, hold me." And Xena climbed up and let the redheaded bard snuggle up in her arms. They met in a warm kiss and Xena wished that it never had to end, but Gabrielle broke the kiss and pulled up her upper body, leaning on her elbow, devouring Xena's face with her eyes.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up Xena. I have never been so happy. You are the best thing in my life."

"And you in mine Gabrielle." Xena said, caressing Gabrielle's long hair. "You are beyond the greater good. You are the best part of me."

Their eyes locked on to each-others and they let their souls speak the words they didn't say at that moment.


End file.
